Yubikiri Genman
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El recuerdo de una forzada separación da lugar a querer una promesa de reencuentro para que el temor de no poder volver a verlo jamás pueda volver a alcanzarla.


**Yubikiri Genman**

Una vez más, y ya iban unas cuantas, los mugiwara iban a tener que separarse en grupos para poder llevar a cabo su nuevo plan de ataque a pesar de que el enemigo, en esta ocasión, ya tenía suficiente nivel para que Luffy se viera preocupado, en apariencia, pero sin permitirse el mostrarlo a ojos de sus nakama.

El recuerdo le llegó de pronto, sin avisar ni esperarlo, pero con suficientemente fuerza para que lo estuviera reviviendo de manera muy viva tal y como le había sucedido años atrás cuando sucedió en realidad. Le afectó de tal manera que Robin decidió actuar pues no quería que pudiera sucederles nuevamente lo mismo pues, si al final tuvieran que separarse por más tiempo del esperado, lo haría tras dejar bien clara su postura al respecto.

―¿Zoro?

El kenshi de los mugiwara se sorprendió porque, precisamente, ella se le acercara en un momento como este cuando todos se estaban preparando para, en su propia opinión, la próxima batalla. Claro que, aunque confuso en un primer momento, no la iba a echar pues tenía cierta curiosidad para saber el motivo que la llevó a hablarle justo ahora.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Vale, tal vez aquello sonó algo brusco aunque no fuera esa su intención. Casi podría decirse que habían vuelto atrás en el tiempo en los momentos en que Zoro aún tenía una clara y patente desconfianza para con Robin. No fue ninguna sorpresa el que ella no se molestase, por lo menos a simple vista, por la pregunta y tono usado por su nakama. En verdad ya lo conocía y sabía que tenía estas salidas que no resultaban ser hechas a propósito sino que eran parte de su personalidad.

Robin se le acercó hasta detenerse cerca de Zoro, muy cerca, llegando a estar a punto de tocarse con él, y lo habría hecho con cierta parte de su anatomía que provocaría que la situación se pusiera ciertamente tensa… léase como uno quiera.

―Una promesa― le respondió alzando ante los dos su mano derecha con el dedo meñique extendido.

Zoro no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa ante la salida de Robin pues, sin saber muy bien lo que se estaba esperando de su parte, para nada era algo como esto.

―Sumimasen, ¿qué has dicho?

Cabía la posibilidad que su oído, confabulado con su mente, le hubiera jugado una mala pasada y la entendió mal.

―Quiero que hagamos una promesa― pues no, no había oído mal―. Y así no tener que arriesgarnos a quedar separados nuevamente sin estar preparados.

Sabía que no debería aceptarlo por algún motivo, el que se tratase de Robin era el principal, pero viéndola ante él ofreciéndole su meñique no era capaz de encontrar un verdadero motivo para negarse. Seguro que más tarde lo haría y con creces.

Con un suspiro de resignación, e incredulidad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque luego de haber sido partícipe en el incompleto Pirate Docking Six: Big Emperor no debería haber límite alguno, Zoro le ofreció su meñique el cual se entrelazó con el de Robin.

―_Yubi kiri GenMan_…― empezó a canturrear Robin moviendo la mano arriba y abajo obligando a Zoro a seguir dicho movimiento hasta que se detuvo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa―. Debes cantarla tú también, Zoro. Te la sabes, ¿verdad?

¿Y si decía que no? Su tipo de promesas no se hacía con un juramento de meñiques pero tampoco era para estropearle el momento a Robin.

―Sí, sí, está bien… ¿pero no deberíamos hacer una promesa antes de jurar que la cumpliremos?― le preguntó percatándose de ese detalle.

―La promesa es muy sencilla, Zoro― aquellos ojos parecían estar adentrándose a través de la mirada de su nakama hasta las profundidades de su alma―. Volver a reunirnos lo más pronto posible y de una pieza preferiblemente.

Lo último fue dicho con un rápido vistazo a la cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo del kenshi y con una media sonrisa ahora sí maliciosa por su parte.

―Vamos a terminar con esto.

Volvieron a empezar desde un principio y en esta ocasión Zoro se unió a la voz de Robin para canturrear el juramento.

―_Yubi kiri GenMan. Uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu_― con cada palabra la sonrisa de Robin parecía irradiar más alegría―_. Yubi kitta._

_"La promesa del meñique. Si miento, me tragaré mil agujas. Cortemos el dedo."_ En verdad no había mejor promesa para hacer, por parte de estos dos. Claro que, aunque no ha roto ninguna promesa, por lo menos que el supiera, Zoro ya se había tragado varias agujas y cuchillas por parte de Sanji y su _meshi especial_ para el kengou.

―¿Un poco violenta para Chopper?― le preguntó Zoro recordando haberlos visto juntos no hacía más de unos cuantos minutos antes.

Robin se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja mientras se humedecía los labios.

―Con Chopper usé otra variante aunque al enterarse de esta versión quiso hacerla también.

¿Otra variante? Por la cara que se le puso a Zoro estaba claro que no sabía de otra variante para este tipo de promesas de meñique.

―El juramente se sella con un beso― le explicó―. De esta manera.

Zoro se puso tenso anticipadamente para relajarse, ¿decepcionado?, cuando Robin levantó el pulgar, gesto que él reflejó rápidamente, para presionarlo contra el de Zoro.

―¡Chuuu!― remató finalmente Robin.

En verdad era una manera curiosa de sellar una promesa con un _beso_.

―Eres de los que prefieres el dedo cortado― le dijo Robin soltándole el meñique y recuperando su mano sin perder la sonrisa.

―El recordatorio de la pérdida que se sufrirá de no cumplir la promesa resulta mucho más efectiva que una carantoña con un pulgar.

―Bueno, eso depende del beso, Zoro. Ese sirve para completar el juramento con alguien cercano pero para alguien muy especial…

Cogiéndole delicadamente de la barbilla con sus finos dedos, Robin le cubrió los labios con un apasionado beso que cogió por sorpresa a Zoro llegando a separar sus labios el espacio suficiente para que le pudiera meter la lengua deslizándose contra la del kengou. Cuando sus labios se separaron Zoro se encontró falto de aliento.

―… puede sellarse con un beso que promete mucho más tras el reencuentro.

Con esto Robin se volvió dejando allí a Zoro con una idea cimentándose en su cabeza con gran firmeza pues no estaba dispuesto a no cumplir con su promesa.

_Volveré._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Me encontré con la canción esta de la promesa de meñiques y me hizo recordar al ilustración que acompaña a este pequeño fic. Lo de las agujas me recordó a las cuchillas con que Sanji le amenazó con ponerle en su comida a Zoro, además de veneno, y lo de cortarse el dedo, bueno, es Zoro. Además de que lo violento de la canción también le va, como anillo al dedo, a Robin. Pues una promesa con los dos. Y el final, ese giro con lo de sellarlo con un beso… pues me crucé con el primer capítulo del remake de Hunter x Hunter y el Yubi kiri GenMan que Gon y Mito-san hacen y, bueno, hay besos y besos, ¿no? Pues la ilustración me recordó a ese beso con el que podrían sellar la promesa.

Así que la historia no tiene historia y todo gira en un beso que ni siquiera podría considerarse beso pues es una promesa que, por poco, ni siquiera aparece en la historia -.-U

En definitiva, este fic puede considerarse como un regalo para el **Club ZoRo** de **Facebook** por alcanzar los _200 miembros_, lo que curiosamente casa con que Robin puede hacer florecer sus _miembros_ a una distancia de _200 Hana Hana_ xD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
